The Lady Hilde
by amcozy
Summary: The secret daughter of Gandalf the Grey finds herself tied to the quest of Thorin Oakenshield - Will she be able to change the future of the dwarven king, or is his fate already sealed? Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

* * *

Prologue

She was born under a crescent moon during year 1145 in the Second Age of this world. In her ran the blood of the Istari – the result of a forbidden love between a mortal and a wizard. Given the grace of the Valar and many gifts of magic, she travelled through the age, befriending man, elf and dwarf. Chief amongst her gifts was control of elemental magic. Where she lacked the healing talents and foresight of her father, her powers could result in flames hotter than dragonfire, ice that could freeze the living, wind that could topple the buildings of man, and the ability to shift large portions of earth.

Not many still living knew of Hilde's early years. Hilde was first raised by her mother in the Dwarven realm of Khazad-dum. Back in those days, the Dwarven people were allies to the elves of Eregion and fought great battles alongside them against goblins, orcs, and all manner of evil creatures. Hilde's father, the great wizard Gandalf, had come to Khazad-dum in his many travels and fallen in love with a Dwarven woman. He did not remain with her, for his journeys were far more important to the future of Middle Earth, so for many years he did not known that their union had resulted in a child. Gandalf, a wise Maiar in existence since before the dawn of the First Age, did not even think was possible for him to create life in this way.

When he returned to Khazad-dum, Hilde's mother had long since passed – but the ageless daughter he'd left behind still held her youth. Thinner and taller than a normal dwarf, Hilde looked as though she didn't quite belong. She wore her hair in the tradition of her mother's people, with braids decorating her head in recognition of her station, and her bearing was clearly that of a stubborn and independent dwarf. It was her eyes, however, that gave her away. In them, Gandalf could see the stars and silver glass. In them, Gandalf could see himself.

In fear of what might happen to this unique and completely unknown creature if other forces should learn the truth of her heritage, Gandalf took her away from Khazad-dum. He taught her the many languages of the world, of how to harness the magic that ran through her veins – anything he could do to protect her, he did. He never told the other wizards about her and he told her to never allow another creature to know who her father was.

Between the peoples of Middle Earth she travelled, until the day came that she stood at the steps of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. In the almost 2,000 years that she had walked the paths of the world, Hilde had never seen such an amazing creation. The fortress city of emerald green held many wonders that she hoped to experience first hand, if the Dwarven king would allow it. King Thror only knew of the Lady Hilde from legend – she was ageless, wise, and had fought alongside Dwarves in the ancient days. To offer her admittance to his city was considered a great honor, though the aging King was suspicious of her presence. Ever did he seek to protect his riches from the rest of Middle Earth.

It was Thror's son, Thrain, who came to her aide and allowed her into their realm. He had long hoped to meet the warrior maiden and he gifted her with a great symbol of power – a staff of mithril, forged in the fires of Erebor by his own hand. He hoped that she would wield his gift in the centuries to come as token of her allegiance to the line of Durin, to his people. It would serve as a message to the other Dwarven kingdoms that Erebor held the favor of the longest lived Dwarf in all of Middle Earth.

During her time with the people of Erebor, Hilde was amazed by the majesty of the fortress. The mines of gold that traveled deep into the rock made her feel more connected to her earthen magic. The golden glow of the walls, the gemstones that surrounded her, reminded her greatly of her youth, in the days before her mother succumbed to mortality in the now dead halls of Khazad-dum. Fearful to remain in one place for too long, Hilde only remained in Erebor until the celebration of the birth of Thrain's son, Thorin. The young prince was the pride of his people and Hilde offered the babe a gift as a symbol of her fondness for his sire. It was a ring, forged out of the rock and mithril of Erebor using only Hilde's earthen magic. The ring held a silver glow and Hilde told Thrain that she would return again one day, to meet the man that Thorin would become.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is! I felt like I couldn't get all of this information in the body of the actual story so I opted for a short prologue to start it off. I hope you all liked it! I'll try to get the first chapter, taking place at the beginning of 'The Hobbit,' within the next day or two.

…and in case anyone is interested, the reason behind my OC's name, Hilde, is really just because I felt the meaning of the name was perfect – Hilde is a German name that stands for "ready for battle; battle woman; battle stronghold"

Please Review to let me know you thoughts! Thank you! :)


	2. Meeting at Bag End

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

A/N: Here's the actual first chapter of the story – Please review to let me know your thoughts! Thanks to those that have followed the story after just a short prologue – I hope this lives up to your expectations! It's definitely encouraging to hear feedback, so hopefully I'll hear from some of you :)

Chapter 1

"I'm not certain what you were hoping for," Hilde said with a laugh as she pulled her cloak down off of her head, "Hobbits weren't meant for adventuring." Her father had just returned from a short trip to Hobbiton, where he'd apparently been rebuffed by the hobbit that he'd hoped to turn into a burglar for the quest of Thorin Oakenshield. "The poor thing probably thought you crazy."

"Bilbo Baggins will be our burglar, I'm certain of it." Her father responded with a tone that spoke of his disapproval of her comments. "Enough of this company will doubt him already. I had hoped that you, at least, would keep an open mind."

Taken aback by the sour tone in her father's voice, Hilde remained silent as the pair traveled slowly on horseback toward the place where she would be introduced to the majority of their Dwarven companions. Hilde had spent the past 100 years in the company of the elves of Lorien so she was excited to once again be amongst her mother's people. There was something comforting in being among others like her, even if she was a bit different from the average Dwarf. She couldn't help but feel immensely out of place with the elves, despite her Maiar blood.

The pair traveled for about an hour more until they reached a merry gathering of Dwarven folk on the side of the road in South Farthing. They greeted Gandalf with cheers and waves, though they settled down a bit when they noticed her. One of them stepped forward, glancing at her in appreciation from head to toe before sweeping down into a bow, "My lady," said the dwarf wearing an odd hat with flaps that stood out on either side of his head, "Bofur, at your service."

Smiling down from her place on horseback, Hilde bowed her head in greeting, "Hilde at yours, my Lord Bofur." At her introduction, she saw Bofur's eyes widen and heard a few gasps from his companions. Glancing to the others in the company, Hilde saw varying degrees of shock.

"_The_ Hilde?" She could see assumptions growing in Bofur's eyes as he looked at her more closely, including a look over her shoulder at her mithril staff, "Hilde, the Long-Lived? Of Khazad-dum?"

"The very same." She said as she looked around at the other dwarves. There were eight of them in total and she was quickly introduced to all them – Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin and Gloin. Each bowed low and tried to make a good impression, though Bofur and Ori captured her interest immediately. Bofur's cheerfulness and Ori's youthful positivity left her feeling as though she should protect them… despite the weapons they both carried, which would lead one to believe that they had the capability of looking after themselves just fine.

Gandalf cleared his throat after the introductions were done. "If you're all quite finished, I think it's time to depart for Bag End. Mr. Baggins will surely have dinner for you all." Bombur quickly gathered his belongings at the mention of dinner, causing several of the group to laugh at his eagerness.

"Will you be joining us on our quest, Lady Hilde?" Bofur asked as he lit his pipe a short while later. Her dwarven companions were traveling on foot, forcing Hilde look down at him as he spoke. His kind eyes made her smile.

"That is the plan, my friend, though the leader of your company is not yet aware of this fact." Bofur smiled and continued walking forward, catching up to Bifur who was leading the group towards Hobbiton, all the while mumbling in the dwarven language of Khuzdul. Hilde glanced over to her father then, seeing him watching the Dwarves with a twinkle in his eye. Gandalf had ever had a soft spot in his heart for the Dwarven people – Hilde always liked to think this stemmed from his love for her mother.

The group traveled through the Shire, attracting the gaze of unapproving Hobbits who huddled away in their homes after seeing the dwarves and wizard approaching. The night was clear and the pleasant smell of warm dinners traveled out of the Hobbit holes that they past. Bombur would occasionally slow down to enjoy the simple smells of bread, fish, chicken and sugar that drifted by with the breeze.

The Hill that held the home of Bilbo Baggins came into view after a short while, sticking out in the night with a Dwarven rune of blue glowing at the base of the green door. In a rather disorganized fashion, the group of ten walked up the short path to the entry way. Gandalf reached over the heads of his shorter companions and knocked loudly with his staff. If any noise was to be heard from the inside, Hilde could not hear it over the noise of her rowdy companions.

It took several minutes for the disgruntled hobbit to open the door, but when he did, the majority of her comrades fell forward into the doorway. Glancing to her father, Hilde saw the familiar twinkle in his eye and she couldn't help but laugh. The hobbit, one Bilbo Baggins, looked to her then. The strained expression that had just covered his face calmed slightly and he bowed, welcoming only her into his home. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service, Miss."

"Hello Mr. Baggins. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Hilde." His face was pleasant and, knowing that he was being thrown into her father's quest without much choice, Hilde felt a little sorry for him. Glancing further into the home, Hilde saw four other dwarves had already arrived. Looking at each of their faces intently, Hilde was disappointed to see that none of them were Dwarf prince she had hoped to see tonight. Despite the many years since her visit to Erebor, Hilde had a very clear picture in her mind of Thorin Oakenshield – a clear picture that none of these dwarves quite captured.

Seeing a Dwarven lady in their presence, the two younger Dwarves immediately stepped forward. "Fili, at your service my lady." His blonde head dipped low as he kissed her knuckles. "I had not expected to see such a lovely lady here in the Shire."

"Oi! Give the lady some room!" said the other, this one with darker hair and a nearly beardless face, "I am Kili. Please forgive my brother, he has no manners." Kili then kissed the knuckles on Hilde's other hand. They were both quite charming and Hilde couldn't help the large smile that blossomed on her face.

"Hilde, at your service." She said with a small curtsy to the both of them. She saw brief questioning look on Fili's face, but Kili seemed to not recognize the name. The other two, Balin and Dwalin, seemed to recognize her name as well, though they didn't speak to her of their knowledge.

Something about the blonde one, Fili, reminded Hilde of Erebor. His face was similar to that of Thrain, the Dwarf prince she's met close to 200 years before. It was the braids, however, that spoke the most of their similarity. At Fili's temples were the braids that signified royalty. Thrain had worn the very same braids, a symbol that he was next in line to the throne of Erebor.

The evening moved forward very quickly after that. The dwarves raided the pantry of Bilbo Baggins and gathered in his small dining room for a rowdy meal. The poor Hobbit looked as if he was ready to cry as he watched the rough group stomp throughout his home, dragging mud and bits of food everywhere. Hilde had been dragged into the mess by Fili, who insisted that she sit with him and enjoy the meal with the rest of the Dwarves. Looking to her father for an escape, Gandalf laughed and shrugged. It would appear that she would be "one of the Dwarves" tonight.

Drinking ale from a petite mug that was likely meant for tea, Hilde watched in awe as Bombur ate vast quantities of cheese, eggs, turkey and ham. His stomach appeared to have no end. Kili saw her disgust and laughed, saying that she'd get used to Bombur's appetite soon enough. When a cheer rang out a short time later, Hilde found herself receiving a larger mug filled to the brim with ale. "On the count of three!" All of the Dwarves around her raised their mugs in a toast and began drinking quickly. Having been in the company of elves in recent years, Hilde was no longer accustomed to large quantities of ale, so she simply sipped from her mug, waiting for the others to finish.

"No, no!" Fili said beside her, "You must drink it all at once!"

Laugher and cheers came from around the table, encouraging her to down her ale as she'd just watched the men do. Laughing quietly she raised her glass in a mock toast and did as she done back during her first lifetime, drinking the entire mug of ale in a few large gulps. Cheers rang out again and she felt Fili clap his hand several times on her back. "That's more like it!"

"I think I've done more than enough drinking for one night." Hilde said with a laugh as she stood from the table. Many of the Dwarves stood with her, giving slight bows as she made her way out of the cramped room. While walking toward the sound of her father's voice, Hilde overhead Bilbo nearly screaming in frustration at the company's presence in his home. Understanding that the Hobbit was likely near a nervous breakdown, she entered the hallway with Ori, hoping to comfort the poor man. Ori spoke first though, asking what he should do with his plate.

Fili had been watching the exchange from the other side of the hall and called to Ori to hand him the plate, which began a lively exchange of singing and plate tossing by the Dwarves. Gandalf and Hilde stood back and laughed as the company straightened up the mess they'd just created, all the while singing about the discomfort of their Hobbit host.

Hilde's fond memories of her youth kept venturing into her conscious thoughts as she watched the close group of friends shout, sing, and laugh together. It was refreshing to be around such lively folk – While elves had a particular majesty that could not be duplicated, Dwarves had a lust for life that made time spent with them feel almost more _real_ than any she'd ever spent in Lorien, the Greenwood, or Imladris.

At the conclusion of their song, Hilde sought out Bilbo again, finding him in shock at the clean stack of plates, bowls and cutlery that the Dwarves had neatly gathered on the table. Before she had a chance to speak, however, she was once again interrupted – this time, it was by a loud knock at the door.

"He is here." her father said in a voice that spoke volumes of the person standing outside of the Hobbit hole. It had to be Thorin Oakenshield. Gandalf stood and the entire company followed him toward the door. Hilde felt a few butterflies rise in her stomach at the thought of finally meeting the dwarven prince that she'd gifted an enchanted ring to on the day of his birth. She hadn't told his father at the time, but the ring had placed the young prince under her protection. It had been with great sorrow that Hilde felt the danger approaching the prince on the fateful day that Smaug had neared the Loney Mountain. Being far to the South in Dol Amroth at the time, there was little Hilde could do but pray to Mahal that Thorin would survive the fire drake's wrath.

Gandalf opened the door wide to allow Thorin entry into the humble Hobbit hole. He was taller than Hilde had expected – much taller than his father had been. His hair was streaked with grey, his shoulders broad, and his deep voice resonated in her soul as he spoke of the difficulty he'd experienced in finding Bilbo's door. Stepping back into the shadows, Hilde watched as Thorin spoke to Bilbo, seeing that he was unimpressed by her father's choice of burglar. Thorin's attitude bothered Hilde a little, but she felt it inappropriate to judge him just yet.

Thorin, Dwalin, and several others left the entryway and headed toward the dining room again. Hilde held back, putting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Don't mind him, Mr. Baggins. I'm sure you'd make a fine burglar." Bilbo smiled at her and blushed bright red. He looked at her hand that rested on his shoulder and laughed nervously.

"Thank you, my lady, but I can assure you, I'm no burglar."

Conversation had already begun between the dwarves, and Hilde knew that her father would not be happy with her missing an introduction to their leader just now. She approached the dining room from the side entry, near the foot of the table. Kili and Fili were closest to her, Fili smiling and offering her the empty seat between him and Kili… apparently her father wasn't the only one who'd noted her absence.

Smiling at the young dwarves, Hilde took the offered and chair and glanced towards the head of the table where Thorin sat eating. He'd noticed her and had stopped speaking when she sat between the young dwarves.

"Who is this that joins our conversation without introduction?" his deep voice asked in a cold and unwelcoming tone. Hilde locked eyes with him and held her breath. Those eyes had amazed her when he was a mere babe, and now that he sat before her as a man grown, she was entranced. He looked even larger now, his shoulders almost the full width of the delicate dining table. The rest of the company once again turned to her, some smiling, others just staring.

"This is the fifteenth member of our company." Her father interjected quickly, "Hilde, the Long-Lived, of Khazad-dum." Thorin's eyes, which had moved to Gandalf, immediately went back to Hilde's face after her father's words. Fili and Kili seemed to jump a little at the introduction as well.

"It cannot be." Thorin said at an almost whisper. He stood slowly, still looking directly into Hilde's eyes. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry?" Hilde asked in a quiet voice. It wasn't until now that the difference in her manner of speaking seemed obvious. The accent she spoke with differed from her Dwarven companions – an accent that reminded her very much of elves. Cringing slightly, she too stood. "What do you mean by that?"

"A dragon attacks Erebor, and the legendary Hilde, friend of my father, is nowhere to be seen. My grandfather seeks to retake Khazad-dum at the Battle of Azanulbizar, and you are once again nowhere to be seen. What are you doing here now, amongst your Dwarven kin, when you have been absent for so long?"

The anger – Hatred – in his voice brought a look of sorrow onto Hilde's face. She looked to her father then, seeing a sadness on his features that she'd not seen in many centuries. The other Dwarves seemed mixed in their reactions. Dwalin appeared to agree with Thorin' cruel words, while Kili, Fili, Ori, and Bofur seemed to feel sorry for her. The others simply looked uncomfortable at having to witness the exchange at all.

"I'm sorry if my absence has been felt so acutely, Thorin son of Thrain." Hilde bowed her head and brought a hand to her chest, just over her heart, "I have spent nearly 2,000 years traveling the lands of Middle Earth and have never spent more than a few years at a time in the company of my kin. I can assure you, however, that my protection has ever been with you."

Thorin seemed confused by her words, so Hilde motioned to the bulky ring that he wore on his right hand. "I gifted you that ring on the day of your birth. It was created from the rock of Erebor and the magic in my blood." Thorin glanced down at his hand, seeing his ring beginning to glow in a way that he'd never seen before. "The power of my magic has been with you since that day, watching over you, though I may not have been there."

The ring continued to glow and Thorin couldn't take his eyes off of the mithril as it gave off a warmth that extended up his arm. He'd felt that warmth before – when Smaug came, his body had seemed feverish. At the Battle of Azanulbizar, the arm that held his oak branch shield had felt as if on fire when Azog had attacked. In many battles since, warmth had flowed through him in times of danger. He looked again at Hilde, the anger in his eyes slowly dissipating. "Why do you come to us now?"

"I come because you need me." Her voice was quiet, which bothered her. In 2,000 years she'd never shied away from expressing an opinion or speaking her mind. Why Thorin, son of Thrain, should make her feel so disarmed was unknown to her. "I too am from the line of Durin, though long before your forefathers were born. I was not there when Smaug came to Erebor, but I will do all that I can to help you reclaim the Loney Mountain."

Gandalf cleared his throat then, drawing the attention back toward him. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." For several tense minutes, the entire company listened as Gandalf spoke of a Erebor and brought out a weathered map. Hilde watched, slightly detached, as the rest of the company listened intently. Glancing from Thorin to Fili and Kili, Hilde sensed that these young Dwarves must be family to him. Sons, perhaps? In her travels she had learned that Thorin had never taken a wife, but that did not mean that he had not created heirs. As the conversation continued, Hilde looked to the Hobbit as well - Bilbo, having never heard the tale of the Loney Mountain, listened intently – especially when Bofur began speaking of the "airborne fire breather."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jaxie!" Ori yelled as he stood abruptly. Dori yanked his younger brother back down into his seat, but this outburst brought out the courage in the other younger members of their company.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen… and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Hilde felt a slightly cold at the fact that Balin did not include her, her father, or Bilbo in his statement.

Fili looked to her then, before speaking out himself, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!" He nodded to Thorin, further supporting Hilde's thought that Fili must be Thorin's son.

Kili, emboldened by his brother's words, spoke up as well. "And do you forget that we have two wizard's in our company? Gandalf and the Lady Hilde will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time!"

"Well, now!" her father said with his hands raised. Many of the dwarves began speaking loudly, looking to her and Gandalf as neither admitted to killing a single dragon. The meeting would likely have turned into a brawl if not for Thorin standing up and quieting them all down. He spoke of the signs, of others reading them, of the possibility that others may look to the mountain.

When Gandalf brought out a large key, the group of dwarves seemed regain their hope. "If there's a key, there must be a door." Fili said in awe as Thorin held the key that his father had passed down to him. Gandalf spoke then of the map and the runes that he could not read – runes that spoke of a hidden passage.

"The answer lies somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to read it… but there are others in Middle Earth who can." At Gandalf's statement, Thorin looked slightly suspicious. Hilde knew, of course, that her father meant Lord Elrond of Imladris. Though, if rumors were true, Thorin Oakenshield would never consent to going to an elf for help.

"The task I have in mind will require stealth and no small amount of courage." Gandalf continued, "But if we are clever and careful, I believe it can be done."


	3. Arrows and Knives

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

_A/N: There isn't a whole lot of Thorin in this chapter, but I'll be making up for that next time … & thank you all for the follows and the reviews! Please continue with the feedback! :)_

* * *

Chapter 2

As the company of Dwarves began settling down for the evening, Hilde found herself once again seated between the young Dwarven brothers Fili and Kili. Being around ones so young made Hilde feel unaccountably old. They were excitedly asking questions about her magic – "Can you really make lances of ice?" "Are you truly able to shoot dragonfire from your staff?" Hilde laughed off their questions with the promise that would likely have many opportunities to see her magic during their quest.

"Do you think you could make us one of those fancy mithril rings? Our Uncle has never taken his ring off and we've always wondered where it came from." Kili said in a hushed whisper, looking around to make sure that his Uncle wasn't in the room… and this cleared up Hilde's confusion over the relationship between the young dwarves and Thorin Oakenshield. Nephews – not sons.

"And with good reason!" Fili said from Hilde's other side, "A gift from Hilde the Long-Lived is a precious thing!" Laughter seemed to blossom from Hilde's mouth more on this evening than in all of the century before.

"You flatter me, Fili, Kili. Perhaps I will gift you with a token one day, but today is not the day." They each looked a little crestfallen, so Hilde did something she usually reserved for special friends, smiling slightly at the fact that her fondness for the two was growing quickly. Raising both hands Hilde began to mummer quietly under her breath. A white glow emanated from her finger tips and thin objects of blue formed. Growing quickly, the blue began to take the shape of arrows – ice arrows. Fili and Kili shouted in appreciation as Kili ran off to grab is bow from the hall.

"That's amazing!" Fili said excitedly like a little boy, drawing the attention of the other dwarves. Kili made his way back to Hilde, who extended the arrows out to him. Fili immediately ran off to the window on the other side of the room and opened it quickly – Kili took aim, shooting one of the arrows into a fence post on the far side of Bilbo's garden. The arrow shattered the fence post and continued into the night, lodging itself at the base of the hill, imbedded deep into a rock.

"Fantastic!" Kili raced away again, this time to presumably retrieve the arrow. Hilde heard her father laugh and she couldn't help but think that this journey would be good for him. He'd grown ever so glum in recent years, feeling the weight of the growing shadow pulling on his heart. The other dwarves murmured low comments about the scene they'd just watched – she heard Ori ask one of his brothers if they thought she might be willing to make rocks of ice for his slingshot. Dwalin was glancing at her with a look that showed her he might be reconsidering his apparent dislike of her, though she couldn't be sure.

Hilde could see Balin and Thorin in the hallway, speaking in low voices. Those two hadn't spoken to anyone but each other in the past hour… as if sensing her eyes on him, Thorin glanced away from his old friend and locked eyes with Hilde. The disarming nature of his stare once again made her feel on edge. Balin noticed their exchange and patted Thorin's shoulder before walking away. Taking this as a sign, Hilde stood and made her way over to him.

"Your nephews are quite charming, Thorin, son of Thrain." This made the older dwarf smile. It wasn't a wide smile, but the look in his eye told her the he agreed with her.

"They are young and know little of the world. I fear that they will be greatly altered by this quest." Hilde nodded, glancing to the open door of the Hobbit hole, seeing the young dwarves in question racing down the small country lane to glowing blue arrow at the base of the hill.

"All young men grow out of their youth eventually - Some earlier than others." Turning back to Thorin, she could tell that he knew she was speaking of him. "I hope that you will welcome my help on this quest. You have my loyalty and whatever help I can offer, Thorin, son of Thrain. I will follow you, in honor of your father and the love I hold for the line of Durin."

"This loyalty," Hilde heard her father say from directly behind her, "Is not lightly given. Hilde has never declared allegiance to any Dwarven King is such a way – I do hope you accept her, as she will be of value in the days to come." Thorin's gaze held fast to Hilde as he took measure of her. Blue eyes locked with grey, both becoming lost in each other for the briefest of moments.

"I have no doubt that this loyalty will be tested during our quest. I hope that the legends of your power a true, Hilde of Khazad-dum, as we will likely need it in great measure."

The following morning dawned sooner than any of the company had hoped. Hilde had spent the night outside of the Hobbit hole with her father, speaking of times past, as neither required much sleep. With sun nearing the horizon, Hilde reentered the home of Bilbo Baggins to begin preparations to depart. The group would be heading towards the town of Bree today to pick up ponies that Gandalf purchased the morning before. Then they would head east, towards the Misty Mountains.

Their host was nowhere to be seen, causing Gandalf a bit of disappointment. Hilde had little time during the evening to speak with Bilbo at length but she did think her father's faith in the creature may have been misplaced. Several of the dwarves were grumbling about the lack of food, but none spoke out too loudly. All in all, the group seemed much altered from the prior night's merriment.

Once again on horseback, Hilde rode near the middle of the group, following just behind Fili and Kili. She enjoyed listening in on their conversations – they seemed to travel from subject to subject without much thought. With a smile, Hilde noticed that her enchanted arrows had been placed with care into the quiver that Kili wore on his back. They would last for several weeks if he was careful with them.

Reaching Bree in the early afternoon, Hilde saw that her father was still not happy about the absence of the company's burglar. "He will not be able to catch up if he has not left Beg End by now." Gandalf said in a low tone as the rest of the group loaded up their ponies. Hilde put a hand on her father's arm and gave him a small smile.

"Let us hope that he is already on his way, then." And it was that only a mere hour after they departed from Bree that a shout could be heard from behind them.

"Wait!" The small Hobbit ran past Hilde as he made his way to Balin, "I've signed it!" Bilbo gave the long contract to the dwarf, who looked to Thorin briefly before assenting that everything was in order. Bilbo was then forcibly placed on a pony, awkwardly, and the group was off.

They continued at a steady pace for several more hours before coming to stop in a glade with tall grass and the pleasant smell of lavender. While setting up camp, Fili insisted on tending to Hilde's horse, a pretty white mare named Laurel. The attention the young dwarf paid her reminded her of the fact that her small gifts from the night before seemed to only suit the younger of the two brothers – she would need to correct that error and come up with a small present for the blonde man in gratitude for his kindness.

Bofur was at the center of their camp, arguing with Bombur about the quickest way to start a fire. "No, no – we'll need drier grass than this otherwise it'll never get started."

"Might I be of assistance, my lords?" When fire suddenly burse out of the grass and wood Bombur had gathered, the two dwarves stood back a little and looked at the small blaze with a little awe.

"Well, that about takes care of that, now doesn't it?" Bofur said with a smile, "You wouldn't happen to know how to cook too, would you lass? Bombur and I can make stew, but it does tend to taste a bit like boot after a while."

Hilde was about to respond when she felt someone approaching them from behind her. "We all serve a purpose on this journey, so we'll all do our part. It's your duty to cook tonight, so try to not shove off all the work on the only lady in our midst. She's already made a fire for you." Thorin's voice, deep and smooth, distracted Hilde to no end. The longer she spent in his company, the more confused she was over his effect on her. No man had made her feel this was since she was young… and the fact that these feelings were arising so suddenly made Hilde feel abundantly uncomfortable.

Nodding to Thorin and throwing a small smile to Bofur and Bombur, Hilde walked to the side of the camp to sit with her father as he smoked his pipe.

"There's nothing wrong with caring about our companions, young one." Her father said cryptically as she came to rest beside him.

"I've already found myself drawing close to several of them and I know that the closer I get, the more pain there will be when their fate comes calling." Gandalf turned to his daughter then, grasping one of her small hands in his.

"None of them have a fate that is certain just yet."

"They all do. They're mortal. They will all die one day." Hilde voice was soft, not wanting their companions to overhear them.

"You've known many mortals in your years, but I've never seen this hesitation in you before. What is it about the company of Thorin Oakenshield that troubles you so?" Hilde looked to her father, locking eyes and staring into the sea of stars held in them.

"I don't know, Olórin. I've never felt this way before." Gandalf smiled widely at her use of his ancient name. In all of Middle Earth, she was the only one outside of his order to know the name gifted to him on the day of his birth. Her troubled thoughts weighed on him though, taking the smile off of his face quickly. He'd sensed her unease since the evening before, and he had been shocked when she pledged loyalty to Thorin Oakenshield. His daughter had fought in many battles with dwarf, elf and man, but always has a friend to the good folk – never as one of them.

"Follow your heart, dear one. It will lead you down the right path."

Nodding her head and looking back to the group of dwarves around them, Hilde saw the young brothers shooting her enchanted arrows into the trees, seeing how many trees the arrows would puncture before coming to a stop far into the forest. Laughing lightly, she left her father and went to Fili as he waited for his brother to return with the arrows.

"The arrows seem to fit your brother well." She said when she stepped up next to him. He smiled widely at that and nodded in agreement.

"Kili has always been gifted with a bow." Fili continued to glance into the wood, looking for the returning figure of his younger brother.

"I have been thinking that perhaps you deserve something more tailored to your gifts." Fili looked to her suddenly, wide eyes and a large smile plastered his face, highlighting his dimples. He had a pleasant face and Hilde knew he'd make a dwarven woman very happy one day.

"I should love a sword! Or fighting knives!" Hilde laughed at the excitement in his voice and she nodded a little before sitting down at the base of a nearby tree. Ice wouldn't do for a knife or sword, and she knew that this particular group had no love for fire, so she set out to use earthen magic to form a slightly curved blade of rock, with a handle of wood. Magic such as this wasn't easy, like the arrows had been, and this weapon would stand the test of time. Perhaps it was presumptuous to gift the young dwarf with it, but seeing that he was the heir of Durin, maybe the others would overlook it.

Earthen magic did not glow as her powers of water did, so none of their companions saw the creation of the blade. Fili watched as the odd looking knife formed in the hands of the lady, seeing a dark grey blade that lacked any shine and a deep black wooden pommel. When it was done, after only a moment or two, Hilde held the blade up to look at her work. It was small– not so much for fighting hand to hand as it was for throwing and fight at a distance.

Fili took the offered blade and ran his hands over it. The smile on his face nearly blinded Hilde, and this was how Kili found them upon his return. The young dwarves seemed oblivious to the importance of their gifts, though the elderly wizard on the far side of the camp knew that his daughter's favor to the line of Durin could be her downfall if this quest did not end well.

* * *

_A/N: Thought? Please review!_


	4. Many Travels

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

_A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but it has a lot of Thorin in it, which was fun to write! The action picks up in the next chapter with a few hungry trolls :) Please review!_

Chapter 3

The elves call her Angreniel, the Iron Daughter. It had been only a few seasons since she dwelt in the realm of the Golden Wood and Hilde already felt as though the peaceful years spent there might has well have been centuries ago. Lothlórien held many diversions and became as a second home to her, but living amongst elves was never meant to last. The unease in such a wondrous place could only be owed to her dwarven blood. Hilde craved the rock and earth of her birthplace. She wished to sleep midst the glow of glittering stones while smelling the dewy essence of the mountain. Living in the mallorn trees made her feel ever so small… living in deep in the rock made her feel protected. Gigantic.

At night, when all was still, Hilde could still hear the words the Lady Galadriel spoke upon their parting. "_The days to come will not be easy for you, young Angreniel, daughter of Khazad-dum. Your future is yet uncertain and there are many hard choices yet to be made._"

The words hadn't made sense then, but Hilde found clarity arriving quickly amidst the company of these dwarves. She'd already made one choice without even considering the implications. Tying her fate to Thorin Oakenshield's quest, pledging loyalty to him - such decisions were meant to be considered carefully before speaking the words, but such consideration never took place. Hilde had simply said them. Her father seemed to approve, at least. That made one of them.

The journey of their small company had been quiet thus far, allowing for the younger dwarves in their midst to grow rather restless. Neither Fili nor Kili seemed to enjoy the endless hours of travel, though their elder companions seemed glad for the boredom. So lost in her thoughts Hilde was, that she did not notice when Thorin came to ride beside her. She could not know how long he rode there silently, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Is there anything that I can do for you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" He glanced towards her with a pensive expression before responding.

"You never answered my question." Hilde was confused. They had only just now begun to speak, no questions having past between them. Seeing the look on her face, Thorin continued. "Where have you been?"

Recalling that question from the evening they'd spent in Bag End almost a week before, Hilde sighed heavily. She felt no shame in having been among men and elves in the years since her departure from Erebor, but she knew Thorin would not be happy with this knowledge.

"After leaving the halls of your grandfather, I traveled south to the realm of Gondor. I have always been fond of the sea and Dol Amroth called to me. The city is built into a cliff face along the Bay of Belfalas and you can see the ocean continue on until it hits the horizon. I was there almost 50 years before I left for Minas Tirith to be guest of the Steward." Thorin made no acknowledgement that he'd heard a word, and for a time Hilde thought he meant to ignore her.

After a tense moment of silence, Thorin spoke again. "You were there, by the sea, when Smaug came."

"I was." Hilde responded back, looking to him with a question on her face.

"I can recall the sound of the waves that day." Thorin looked to her and held his hand up for her see, showing the ring of mithril she'd gifted to him almost 200 years before. "I felt you through this. I heard water and sea birds, though I did not know the sounds for what they were until now."

"I felt you on that day as well. I prayed to Mahal to protect you." Hilde's voice was quiet and she could see from the corner of her eye that Thorin was looking at her.

"You were in Minas Tirith after that? For how long?"

"Forty years, perhaps? I saw a Steward live and die, watched his son rise up after him. Minas Tirith is a striking place, but the world of men is filled with those seeking nothing but power. They sought to use me in their games and I had little patience for it." Hilde could see frustration blossoming on Thorin's face, so she remained silent after that.

"Then?"

"Then I traveled north, to the Golden Wood. I was there until less than a year ago when my father called me to his side and told me of this quest." Thorin's reaction to her having lived among the elves while he traveled with his people, struggling to make a home for them, was simply silence.

The company continued over hills and through green fields for the rest of the afternoon, Thorin staying silently at Hilde's side. As night approached, the group once again set out to make camp and Hilde could hear Thorin's voice as he barked out orders to his dwarven comrades, leaving the two wizards and hobbit with little to do but watch.

Her father, as had become his custom, sat off to the side of the camp smoking his pipe. He'd been rather quiet all day, but Hilde had little time wonder on it because of the constant presence of Thorin at her side. It still bothered her that he should affect her so much – almost as though she couldn't concentrate when he was too close. It was different with Fili and Kili, whom she'd formed an immediate attachment to. Those boys made her feel at ease, if not a little old. Thorin made her feel almost inadequate. One small glance from him made her feel like he could see past her face and inside to her very thoughts. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Getting the impression that her father wasn't in the mood to talk, Hilde sat by the fire and listened to Balin tell stories of the glories of Erebor. The younger in the company had never seen the great city before and he older dwarf often spoke of their home to them. Ori liked to sketch out the visions that Balin's stories put into his head – some of those drawings were rather close to the truth and Hilde made a point to tell him so.

"What about you, my Lady?" Ori asked as Balin finished speaking, "How long did you live in Erebor?" Several in the company turned to her to await an answer, including Thorin.

"I lived as a guess of the King Under the Mountain for 35 years." Stopping then, hoping for the conversation to move past her, Hilde looked on with trepidation as it was obvious that the group wanted to hear more. "Prince Thrain was a friend to me and I helped to expand the lower halls just before Thorin was born. After the celebration of his birth, I left."

"Why did you leave? Surely you liked being there?" Kili asked, Fili nodding after him. Hilde could see Thorin watching after several yards away, his eyes locked on her as if he too wanted to know the answer.

"I've lived a very long time, Kili, and I've never remained in one place for too long. I had made a promise to the house of the Prince in Dor Amroth to spend time as their guest, and the lives of men are short, so I had to move on after a time. I would have returned to Erebor eventually, for I counted Prince Thrain as a friend."

"If he was your friend, why did you not come to his aide? Why did you remain hidden in the south in the courts of Princes and Stewards and Elves? Your people needed you." Thorin's voice was laced with anger, causing Hilde to flinch. Several off the company walked off then, seeing the awkward moment and not wishing to be a part of it. Fili and Kili remained, the elder glaring a Thorin from his place by the fire.

"Surely she had good reason, Uncle."

"There is no good reason for abandoning your friends and kin." Thorin had stepped forward, his face lit by the fire, making him appear even more weary.

"I do not need to explain my actions to you, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I left you in Erebor with a ring of protection. My magic kept you safe – gave your strength when you were weak! You have no understanding of how powerful that protection is! I may not have returned to seek you out, but my life is one of many obligations. Obligations that you know nothing of." Standing up and moving away from the fire, Hilde locked eyes with Thorin and saw his anger had not diminished. "You should not pass judgment on those who offer you help. I was not there when Erebor was taken, but I'll be there when you take it back. I swear to you."

He huffed and turned away, so Hilde continued the short trek to her Father's side. Bilbo had joined him after the outburst by the fire and he gave her a small smile of comfort. He was truly a sweet man. Gandalf placed a weathered hand on hers as she sat beside them, "Do not worry, he'll come around eventually."


	5. Olórin

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

_A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one – I had family in town and then finals, so life got a little crazy – hopefully the wait was worth it __ I had meant to reach the confrontation with the trolls in this chapter, but unfortunately that will have to wait until next time … Please review!_

* * *

Chapter 4

The sky had opened up early on the thirteenth day of the company's journey. Hilde's Maiar blood kept her from feeling the impact of the cold, but it was obvious that her companions were becoming weary. Hilde's dark hair stuck to her head, the fur of her coat wilted with the rain – she was sure, from a quick glance round to her comrades, that she too looked a little worse for wear. Thorin rode at the head of the group, still managing to look regal despite it all. He would occasionally glance back toward her, a bewildered look on his face. Hilde tried not to dwell on it, but as the day wore on, he continued to look her way with the odd expression.

Gathering below a rather large oak tree that offered a little protection from the rain, the company stood before a small fire to eat and rest the ponies. Hilde glanced to their leader and saw him looking straight at her – the odd look still on his face. He motioned her to follow him as he stepped away from the group, not glancing back to see if she followed.

Becoming more and more uneasy at the situation, Hilde followed. "Have you something to say, Thorin?"

"Merely a question for you, Hilde, elf friend." Nearly spitting the words out, Thorin made it clear that he was still angry with her. Hilde raised an eyebrow at the title he bestowed upon her, but said nothing. "You said something before that alarms me."

Sighing loudly, Hilde nearly rolled her eyes. "If you wish to ask me about my time with the Elves, please don't. I have no desire to argue with you."

Thorin replied, ice in his tone that startled her. "You said that you father knew of our quest. Who is this dwarf? How did he come to learn of it?"

If Hilde gasped, she didn't hear it. Her heart seemed to stop as she thought back to every word she ever uttered to Thorin Oakenshield, attempting to trace where this error had happened. How could she possibly speak of her father? In the nearly 2,000 years that Hilde had lived on Middle Earth, she had never made such a massive mistake. No one, not Thorin Oakenshield nor any other member of their company could know that Gandalf the Grey was her father. That knowledge could travel, reaching the ears of Saruman the White. Hilde could not imagine the consequences that would mean for her beloved father. Or herself.

"I do not know what you mean." Was the only response that she could utter, shock making her voice crack.

"Do not play me for a fool. You said to me that your father told you of my quest. Tell me – who is he?" His voice felt like stone in her chest, making her want to flee. Hilde dared not turn toward the rest of company for fear of drawing their attention, so she simply stood her ground.

"I would never call you a fool, Thorin son of Thrain. I simply cannot answer your question." His eyes, those endless pools that always affected her so deeply, were drilling into her. The near physical presence of his gaze was breaking Hilde's resolve. "I cannot say, because it would lead to ruin for my father. No one can know. I cannot believe I have allowed myself to say as much as I have."

"I care not. I must know." His arms were crossed over his chest, his feet planted wide, seeming more imposing by the minute. "If it does not cause harm to my quest or my people, the knowledge will remain between us."

Hilde could no longer stand it. She turned toward the rest of their company and sought out her father's presence. He was looking right her – that seemed to be happening a lot lately. His eye was twitching the way it always did when he was tense. He glanced to Thorin, then back to Hilde, before nodding. Hilde didn't understand at first, until he nodded to the dwarf once more before lighting his pipe and turning away.

Hilde swallowed hard. Looking back at Thorin, she lowered her voice so that he would be the only to hear the confession. "It will not harm your quest or your people. For my father has aided your quest greatly and travels as a member of this company. My father, Thorin son of Thrain, is Gandalf the Grey."

The following hours we some of the most tense Hilde could recall in recent memory. Thorin had become deathly silent as he marched toward Hilde's father and two walked away from the camp, heading further into the trees and out of sight. Fili had brought Hilde cheese and bread after a time, concerned at seeing her standing alone.

"Everything alright, Lade Hilde?" His handsome face wore a smile and she could tell that he wouldn't leave until she answered.

"Of course, I'm just tired of the rain. How are you and Kili holding up?" As if summoned by his name, Kili bounded over to the pair with a wide smile on his face.

"We're big strong dwarves, my Lady, no need to worry on our account!" The flourish of arms and the deep bow that Kili and Fili gave at that comment made Hilde laugh. They both had silly smiles on their faces and looked proud of the distraction they provided her.

"Thank you for taking my mind off of less happy things." Returning to the group, Hilde sat with Dori and Nori as they attempted to out-do each other in a game of marbles. Gloin had wagered that Nori would win, while Bombur and Bofur were sided with Dori. The group laughed and chatted, relaxing as they waited for the return of their leader.

"I suppose we're staying here for the night, then." Dwalin said loudly as he paced the camp.

"Thorin surely had important matters to discuss with Gandalf," Balin replied as he watched his brother stomp around. "This journey will be long, so it can't hurt to rest a bit and allow the rain to pass."

As the sun began to set, Thorin and Gandalf returned to camp, both seeming rather more relaxed then they had been when they had departed earlier. "About time, laddie. Bombur is about to start on supper!" Dwalin clapped his king on the shoulder, causing Thorin to smile slightly as he neared the group. Thorin didn't spare Hilde a glance.

As she stepped toward her father, Gandalf lit his pipe. The smell of pipe smoke had always given Hilde a sense of calm, of safety. The smell she associated solely with her father. "I'm so sorry, Olórin. I did not mean to speak of it. I did not mean to tell him."

"I know, child. Do not worry yourself. Thorin is an honorable man and he will keep our secret." Gandalf seemed sure of that fact, even though Hilde might not trust the silence of the dwarven King who seemed more attached to his pride than anything else.

The frustration, distrust and irresistible pull that Hilde felt for Thorin constantly threw her mind into disarray. She could barely concentrate. The close proximity to him was flipping her existence end over end and Hilde needed it to stop. Sitting down next to her father, Hilde dug her fingers into the soft and damp earth beneath her, closing her eyes. She reached out with her power to feel the pulse of the world around her. The trees in this part of the world were young, still full of life and excitement. The rain was bringing the creatures of the forest to life and the flow of their energy made Hilde feel more centered than she had in days.

Hilde began to hum a low tune, one that her mother had taught her during her first life in the halls of Khazad-dum. It was a slow, mournful song about the loss of dwarven man as he sought out the perfect jewel for his lady. His lady had fallen into despair and traveled into the depths of the mountain to seek him out. Neither was ever seen again. The song, just as the smell of Gandalf's pipe, brought Hilde a sense of calm – a lasting memory of her long lost mother. Opening her eyes after the song was done; Hilde looked up to see Gandalf in quiet meditation as well. This journey was taxing for them both and Hilde could not help but worry about the implications of Gandalf's love for the dwarven people. Would the dragon destroy them all? It was a real possibility.

The following morning saw an end to the rain, though the louds still loomed heavy in the sky. The surrounding forest began to dissipate into rocky formations and small caves as the day went on. Making up for the lack of progress the day before, the company traveled through the mid-day meal and didn't stop until well after dark. After searching for a time, Thorin called the company to a stop at a small hill with a protected space of rock at the top. After quickly starting a fire and eating a meager meal of potato stew, Hilde laid down to rest by the fire. Fili and Kili sat to her left, taking first watch.

Hilde was woken a short time later by the sound of Balin's voice as he told the tale of the Battle of Azanulbizar. He spoke of Thror's death, Thorin's great battle against the pale orc Azog, and the bloody aftermath that followed. Hilde opened her eyes to see the other dwarves in their company standing tall while Thorin stood off in the distance. It could not be denied that these dwarves loved their leader… and he was a born leader – that too would not be denied. Thorin inspired greatness and loyalty.

Hilde pretended to still be asleep as Bilbo asked after the pale orc. Whatever Thorin's reply, Hilde did not listen. She needed to become immune to his presence and so she dug her fingers into the earth and concentrated on the life around her. The earthen magic spoke of something nearby – a warning. Danger was not imminent, but Hilde would need to be watchful. Gathering her staff closer to her, she attempted to sleep once more, but try as she might, Hilde did not find rest that night.


	6. Over the Fire

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter - Thoughts? Please review – I'd love to hear what you've got to say!_

Chapter 5

The rain had quickly returned and the journey of the company slowed to a crawl through the thick mud and forest paths of the Great East Road. Hilde and Thorin had returned to their prior avoidance and silence toward each other, Hilde still unsure of what has passed between the dwarf king and her father.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori said from the center of the group. A few murmured agreements could be heard from some of the other dwarves.

"It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Bilbo said something after, but Hilde's attention was drawn away by Fili and Kili coming alongside her.

"Can you change the weather, Lady Hilde?" Kili asked with a smile, "Surely if you can conjure arrows of ice and daggers of stone, this little storm would hardly trouble you!"

Hilde laughed loudly, causing several others in the company to glance their way. "I honestly don't know, Kili, for I've never tried to move a storm. I can conjure wind, but I doubt I have strength enough to push these clouds." Kili looked a little disappointed, so she added, "Your confidence in me is flattering, though."

"It's probably better not to increase Master Kili's ego, lassie." Dwalin barked from behind them, "He's hard enough to deal with as it is."

"Fili, Kili!" Another deep and resonating voice called out, the sound of it causing Hilde to shiver slightly. Fili noticed, raising an eyebrow before turning toward his uncle. "Scout ahead to make sure the road is clear!"

Fili and Kili urged their horses ahead without a word as Thorin neared Hilde and Dwalin. His face was drawn into a frown as he gazed at the only female in the company. "You should not encourage their childish behavior. They need to stay focused on the quest."

"Talking to me is hardly a childish behavior." Hilde's voice lacked the surety that she had hoped for. This inability to stand her ground around Thorin plagued her, and she tired of it.

"Fili can't stop talking about the dagger you made for him, and that was only shortly after Kili stopped boasting about his arrows. Is there a reason you seem determined to spoil my nephews?" The company was still moving forward at a slow pace, and Hilde was determined to concentrate on the road, not on the way that Thorin's presence disturbed her.

"If I gift anything to your nephews it is only because they merit it." The rain was coming down harder than it had even just a moment before, almost drowning out Thorin's reply.

"So long as your gifts come with the same protection that you gave to me, I do not mind them." Glancing over to Thorin, Hilde saw him smiling slightly – the first time he'd ever looked at her that way. He increased his speed and headed toward Gandalf, leaving Dwalin and Hilde to stare after him.

"He's a difficult man to understand, lassie. You're probably better off keeping at a distance."

The following days saw an end to the rain. The mountains loomed to the east, but the road still kept the group on the flatter plains, dotted with trees and hills. The country was beautiful, though Hilde could not shake the feeling of danger that she'd held with her the past few nights. Each time she reached out with her power into the earth, warnings came shooting back – warnings that danger was certain in their path ahead.

The group reached a small incline with the tattered ruins of what looked to be a farm house. Gandalf walked up to the building and began muttering under his breath. Hilde could sense death here - an ominous warning that something wasn't right. "A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf said as Hilde joined him. "I think it would be wiser to move on."

Thorin neared, looking to Gandalf with questioning eyes, "We could make for the hidden valley."

Hilde realized then what her father had been planning. From what she could recall, Imladris was only a short distance away, and Lord Elrond would be able to give the company some of the answers they sought. Thorin's dislike of the elves, however, would likely keep them away from the comforts of the beautiful elven realm.

"I've told you already," came the gruff reply from the dwarven king, "I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" Hilde said in slight frustration. "They could help us!" Thorin's gaze tore through her as he stepped closer.

"You of all people should know why I would not seek the aid of those that betrayed my grandfather - My father! You of all people should be just as distrusting towards the creatures that would stand by and watch as sacred halls of Khazad-dum were desecrated by orcs! The very halls that YOU called home!" The tone of his voice, the frustration in the fact that Hilde would not side with him on this fact, was clear. He didn't understand her motivations – why she was even here. What he didn't realize was the hurt that his comments brought to her. The fall of Khazad-dum was still an open wound in Hilde's heart – one she did not often talk about.

Sensing his daughter's turmoil at Thorin's words, Gandalf stepped in between them. "The elves of the hidden valley could offer us shelter, food, and advice."

The reply came like stone. "I do not need their advice."

"I did not give you that map and key so that you could hold onto the past, Thorin Oakenshield!" Anger had finally begun to leech into Gandalf's voice as well.

"I did not know they were yours to keep!" The two wizards stood silent for a moment, both looking to Thorin with abject frustration clearly written on their faces.

"Come, Hilde, I think it's time that we went for a walk." Gandalf tapped his daughter lightly on the shoulder with his staff as he turned to leave the ruined farm house. Hilde stood still, looking at Thorin.

"What, woman?" Thorin placed his hands on his hips as he glared towards her.

"I am disappointed in you." Hilde didn't see the shock on Thorin's face as she turned away and slowly followed Gandalf.

It took several hours of walking – at a rather brisk pace – for Gandalf to calm down enough to talk. "That dwarf is a stubborn buffoon. He would rather his quest fail than ask for help when it is clearly needed."

"He holds on to old hurts, father. Perhaps it would have been easier to go to Lord Elrond _before_ you gave Thorin the map?" Gandalf stopped abruptly and glanced at his daughter standing several paces behind him. His eye twitched oddly, showing Hilde that her comment wasn't appreciated. "Are we going anywhere in particular?"

"Just looking ahead. Do keep up; I fear this road isn't safe." The pair swiftly moved on, climbing low hills until they reached the edge of the small forest. A wide expanse of plains and rolling grass spread out beneath the moonlight. Large rock formations could be seen – rock formations that were familiar to Hilde from the last time she wandered this part of Middle Earth.

"I didn't realize how close we were to the hidden pass." Imladris was only a few hours walk from where the dwarves were currently camped – close enough for Hilde to long for a soft bed after weeks of sleeping on the ground. "Do you think he'll change his mind?"

"I'm afraid it will take a little ingenuity on my part, but it must be done. Lord Elrond is the only one in Middle Earth that can, without doubt, read that map." Gandalf turned to look at his daughter and was alarmed to see fear and pain on her face. Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were at her throat. "What's wrong, child?"

"It's Thorin… and Fili and Kili." Hilde whispered, "They're in trouble."

Running back over the hills and through the trees they'd just past on their walk was harder than Hilde had anticipated. Neither of the wizards had slept and dawn was approaching quickly – weary from weeks on the road, Hilde feared they wouldn't make it back to the camp in time to make a difference.

Arriving where they'd parted from their dwarven comrades, Hilde and Gandalf found the place deserted. All of their packs and belongings were still set out, ready for night to claim the group in sleep… everything except their weapons. Looking to the ground, Gandalf found a trail of heavy footprints leading into the trees. "They came this way."

"I can sense them. They are not far." Hilde said quietly as she ran forward, seeking out the presence of the dwarven king and his nephews. The three of them were still alive, but her senses did not extend to the rest of the company. Hilde prayed to Mahal that they weren't too late.

The light of a large fire could be seen over the trees, leading the wizards directly to the camp of trolls. Half of the company was hung on a spit that was being turned slowly over the fire by two of the trolls. After a quick count, Gandalf let out a sigh of relief – everyone was accounted for. "We wait for dawn, Hilde. The sun will defeat this enemy." Seeing several dwarves and Bilbo on the opposite side of the clearing, Hilde began a quick trek through the trees to reach them, while Gandalf stood patient, waiting for dawn.

Lying flat on her stomach, Hilde slid from the shadows of a large boulder, nearing Thorin from behind. He was tied up in a brown sack, and from what Hilde could tell, he'd been stripped down to his under clothes (along with the rest of the company). Trying not to laugh at the absurdity of trolls, Hilde reached out, pulling slightly on one of the braids in Thorin's hair. The king's head snapped back, drawing the attention of Balin and Bilbo, who could also see Hilde from where they lay. "Gandalf has a plan. One of you needs to play for time!" She whispered.

What followed was one of the more entertaining moments that Hilde could recall in all of her memory. Bilbo's comments about the most ideal methods of cooking a dwarf would likely stay with her until the world was unmade. The foolish trolls kept no track of time and allowed for dawn to creep up on them, completely unawares.

Trolls, however, do not have the patience of the Valar, and after a time, they began to argue in favor of eating their dwarven captives raw. Picking up Bombur, the smallest of the trolls looked ready to bite the poor dwarf's head off. "No, no! Not that one! He's infected!"

Everyone in the clearing, including the two wizards hidden in the shadows, looked to Bilbo then. "Yeah, he's got worms… in his… tubes!" The troll threw Bombur down with a shriek. "In fact, they all have!"

Voices rang out, the dwarves and Bilbo arguing about parasites and worms. Hilde, worried that this wasn't going well, abandoned her hiding place and sought out her father. "We have no more time! We must do it now!"

"Yes, now is the time," Gandalf said as he and Hilde quickly climbed atop the boulder, "The dawn will take you all!" The trolls turned to them then, just in time to see him strike the boulder with his staff, cracking it in two. The bright light of the sun quickly filled the clearing, turning their opponents into stone in mere moments.

The dwarves cheered as Hilde quickly put out the fire beneath the spit, absorbing it into the palm of her hand. Gandalf reached to begin pulling the dwarves down from their awkward captivity, while Hilde hurried over the other group and began helping them out of the sacks they'd been placed in. Bilbo was first since he had already been standing. The hobbit, it appeared, had been able to retain his clothing. The others weren't so fortunate. Even Thorin blushed as he gripped the sack quickly before it fell past his hips. "I believe your clothes are over there." Hilde said with a smile as she turned away from the group. "I promise that I won't compromise your virtue. I'll look away."

Overhearing her comment, Dwalin let out a bark of laughter so loud that Hilde couldn't help but be startled by it. She laughed a little too, hoping that this was a sign that the worst was behind them.


	7. Chase in the Hills

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

_A/N: It's been a while but here's the next chapter! I definitely would love some more reviews so keep 'em coming :)_

* * *

Chapter 6

Hilde stood off to side of the troll encampment as the dwarves gathered their clothing and prepared to move on. The ponies were nowhere to be seen and Hilde wasn't overly optimistic at the group's chances of tracking down the beasts. Gandalf stood with her, amusement clear on his face. "You enjoyed that, didn't you? Crazy old man."

"Now, now, my dear, an old man should find joy in the small things, shouldn't he? I've never had the pleasure of listening to a hobbit and trolls argue over the merits of cooking dwarf." The laugh in her father's voice brought a smile to Hilde's face and she shook her head.

The soft crunch of footsteps drew her attention away – Thorin, now dressed in his fine armor and fur coat, approached. "Where did the two of you go, may I ask?"

"To look ahead," was Gandalf's simple reply. Thorin smiled and glanced to Hilde, "What brought you back?"

"Looking behind," seemed the natural response and Thorin gifted Hilde with a smile, a rare thing, bringing softness to the dwarf king's features. Gandalf cleared his throat and knocked the side of one of the stone trolls with his staff.

"A nasty business, but still, we're all in one piece." Hilde glanced away from Thorin and looked to the dwarves in the clearing – joking and laughter could be heard and Hilde's relief to see Fili and Kili talking quietly on the far side of the group, throwing stone back and forth to each other, reminded her of the fear she'd experienced knowing the young ones were in trouble. This quest continued to get more complicated for her everyday it seemed. She did her best to not think on the worry she'd felt for Thorin, or how that worry had eclipsed all other concerns.

Thorin and Gandalf were talking quietly behind her about Bilbo's genius move during the "troll incident" and Hilde hoped silently that Thorin would eventually see past his original opinion of Mr. Baggins and give the poor Hobbit a chance. Hilde felt that, all things considered, Bilbo was performing admirably as a member of the company.

"…Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Talk such as this drew Hilde's attention back to her father. It was rather troubling to see trolls so far south, and the implications of this were far reaching. Thorin appeared concerned as well, "There must be a cave nearby."

After a short time, the dwarves had collected the majority of their gear from the campsite by the farmer's homestead and the brief search for the troll horde began. The smell was the easiest indication that they were near, though Hilde choose to remain outside, not wishing to see what nasty things the trolls had gathered in their time here. Standing back against a large tree, Hilde flattened her palms along the bark and closed her eyes, concentrating on the forest around her. The warning she'd felt, disappointedly, had not gone away since the encounter with the trolls – if anything, she felt the danger even more acutely. "We should not linger," she whispered, knowing that several of the company could hear her.

"There's no need to worry, my Lady!" Fili said with a smile as he walked up to her and leaned against the same tree, "Mountain trolls can't move in the daylight, so even if more are near, we're safe for now."

"It's not trolls that worry me." Fili eyed her with apprehension, glancing into the trees and placing his hands on the pommels of his fighting knives. "Stay on your guard. Something is coming." Fili motioned for Kili to stand with them, the younger of the two brothers clearly oblivious to the tension.

Thorin, Dwalin, Gandalf and the others emerged from the troll horde soon after. Hilde watched as her father spoke with Bilbo, giving the hobbit a small sword he'd found in the cave. He clearly did not sense anything amiss, which relaxed her – if only just a little. Thorin walked to her then – perhaps drawn by the worried look on her face, or maybe the fact that Fili and Kili were near – "What's the matter?"

"The forest. Something's coming, I can feel it." Hilde watched as Thorin glanced into the trees, much as Fili had done. He drew a fine elven blade out of a dusty scabbard before yelling "Something's coming! Prepare!" A flurry of activity erupted around her as her dwarven companions drew their weapons and ran to gather near to Thorin.

Hilde could hear the sound of branches snapping as something came towards them through the trees. Whatever it was, it was coming fast and directly toward them. Holding tight to her staff, Hilde cleared her mind, ready to launch into the battle. The trees gave one final lurch as a team of rabbits – huge rabbits – came into the clearing, drawing behind them an aging man on a wooden sleigh, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" he shouted. The man wore a filthy robe, a wilted hat, and could easily be smelt from several feet away. The initial shock of his sudden appearance was brought to clear focus when Gandalf called out the man's name. "Radagast!"

An Istari. A Maiar. One of her father's order. Since she was very young, Hilde had been taught to fear meeting with one of her father's kind. Secrecy was of the utmost importance and Gandalf had warned her on many occasions that another Istari might be able to sense what she was, should they meet. Tensing with a gasp, Hilde glanced quickly to either side of her. Fili and Thorin were close to her right, Kili a little ways further off on her left. Moving silently, Hilde shifted behind Thorin and Fili, making certain that Radagast would not have a clear look at her. Thorin looked to her with questioning eyes, motioning toward the odd and unkempt wizard. "Who is this?"

"He is one of Gandalf's kind. An ancient wizard of the Istari. Radagast the Brown." Without needing to say more, Hilde watched as Thorin shifted to cover her from Radagast's sight even more. Seeing this, Fili also neared her, forming an almost wall of fur and dwarf between her and Radagast. The two old men were talking quietly, appearing ignorant to the rest of the company. The dwarves looked to Thorin, not sure what to make of the strange man and his odd gathering of rabbits. Thorin lowered his blade, but made no motion to the group to lower arms.

Whatever the wizards were discussing, Hilde could tell it wasn't pleasant. Gandalf's back was tense and an ominous wave of dread washed over her. Something was happening. Something bad. From her position behind two rather broad dwarves, Hilde couldn't clearly make out what was happening between the wizards, but it mattered little when the sound of a howl broke through from the trees. "Was that a wolf?" Bilbo said in shock, "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolf? No. That's no wolf." Bofur said dejectedly, weapon at the ready, turning slowly to look out into the forest.

Hilde backed quietly away from the warriors and lifted her staff in front of her. Wargs. A dark shadow appeared behind Gloin and jumped directly into the midst of the group, landing on top of Dori. Thorin slashed down on the beast with his blade, quickly ending the creature. Before Dori could even stand, another beast launched into the clearing from the other side, approaching Thorin from behind. Kili raised his bow and shot an enchanted ice arrow into the creature's head. The front half of the beast turned blue and stopped in its tracks as Dwalin attacked the still creature with his axe, knocking it down with a swift strike to the neck.

Kili, even the midst of a battle, couldn't help but look to Fili with a huge smile, "Did you see that? It froze! Like ice!" Fili shook his head and laughed lightly, knives still ready to catch any other wargs that might attack.

Hilde glanced worriedly to Radagast, seeing his eyes trained on the frozen warg corpse. Possible discovery was interrupted, however, by Thorin's words – "Warg scouts! An orc pack can't be far behind!"

"Orc pack?!" Bilbo's voice was raised in alarm as he lifted his little sword into the air, glancing from side to side.

"Who, other than your kin, did you tell of this quest, Thorin Oakenshield?" Gandalf asked with a yell, nearing the dwarf king quickly.

"No one!"

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf repeated again.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin looked increasingly agitated. Hilde stepped up then, standing next to Thorin.

"You're being hunted," She said quietly, though loud enough for the entire group to hear. "We must move. Now."

Dwalin growled from his place on Thorin's other side, "The lassie's right. We have to get out of here."

"How can we escape? The ponies are still missing!" Ori yelled, "They bolted when we fought the trolls!"

"I'll draw them off, Gandalf." Radagast said, walking quickly to his sleigh.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will out run you," was Gandalf's dismissive reply. Hilde looked to Radagast then, seeing a look in his eye that spoke of confidence in his ridiculous rabbit-led sleigh.

"And these are Rhosgobel rabbits – I'd like to see them try."

Things happened quickly after that. While relieved that they were no longer in the company of the odd Radagast, Hilde couldn't find a reason to calm down. The implications of being around another wizard – even for just a short while – worried her… though, if they didn't get away from these orcs, it wouldn't really matter anyway.

Running was a specialty of dwarves – once started, it was hard to stop them. The company thundered along, Gandalf leading the way. Bilbo was keeping up, and if Hilde was correct, it appeared that he had to slow down for the rest of the group. Far away sounds of snapping jaws and orc cries kept even their slowest comrades moving quickly. Worried that Bombur and Bifur – the company's larger members – might slow everyone down, Hilde remained behind them, yelling to keep moving.

The trees cleared after a short time, making away for low rolling, grassy hills. Rocks jutted out of the ground every now and again, giant boulders that made for a tricky path across the plain. The group had to shift direction several times as Radagast raced away from a large group of warg riders. By this point, Hilde could hear many members of the company puffing with short breathe. "We can't keep this up for much longer, Gandalf." Hilde said to her father as stood behind a larger outcropping of rock, waiting for the right time to move on.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked, coming up to the father and daughter. Hilde shook her head, looking to Gandalf, "I'm not sure."

Thorin looked to Gandalf with suspicion before grabbing Hilde by the hand, "Come, we have to keep moving." For what seemed like forever, the group ran and dodged the wargs, hoping to stay hidden until Radagast could draw them away. Luck didn't appear on their side, however, as a lone warg and its rider approached them over the back of a large boulder. The group waited, pressed up against the rock in a vain effort to hide. Hilde, tired of the chase, looked to Thorin and Kili. Motioning to his bow and whispering a quiet incantation, Hilde produced two arrows of stone. Worried that the dwarf might question the intelligence of a heavy arrow, she smiled at Kili and nodded. Thorin looked toward the boulder and with the briefest of nods, Kili moved to strike.

Upon releasing the arrow, Kili was shocked as the stone turned blue and flew with such force that the warg was thrown back as the arrow found its target, just below the beast's neck. The orc rider as thrown from his seat, but still was able to reach for his horn to call for aide. Just as the horn rang clear, Kili drew another arrow and watched with morbid fascination as the orc's head separated from its shoulders with the force of the arrow.

"We must move. They will have heard that." Gandalf said as he spurred the group further on. The surrounding hills were covered with at least a dozen wargs, some with riders, others without. They circled the dwarven company ominously, closing in at a steady pace.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted as he readied for battle. Even without enchanted arrows, Kili was able to take down several of the enemy with deadly accuracy. A few wargs broke off from the main group and attacked – Thorin took down one with what appeared to be no effort at all. Hilde stood close to Ori as another warg charged them. Lifting her staff above her head, Hilde brought it down with a sound similar to thunder, bludgeoning the beast as Ori lifted his hammer against its orc rider.

"Where is Gandalf?" Hilde heard one of the dwarves say in a panic. "He's abandoned us!" Turning around to the rest of the company Hilde felt a tingle in the air – they were at the Hidden Pass. Of course – frustrated that she hadn't thought of this herself, Hilde ran toward the rocks just behind the group. "Come, you fools! This way!" Gandalf had suddenly appeared at the rocks as Hilde had predicted.

Seeing the wizard and what appeared to be a cave, the dwarves retreated. Hilde glanced around, counting the hobbit and dwarves as they careened down into the rock. "Thorin!" Hilde yelled, seeing the king standing tall, watching as Kili continued to fire arrows at their enemy, "Kili! Come on!" Fili was at her side, pushing her toward the entrance to the Hidden Pass. The wargs were closing in – they'd never make it to Imladris at this rate. The wargs would continue to give chase through the pass.

"Down, now!" Fili said with frustration as Hilde didn't move. Thorin and Kili were at the mouth of the pass now as well. Without a word, Thorin grabbed Hilde by the waist, took her staff in his hand, and jumped into the cave - Kili and Fili just behind him.

"They'll follow! Someone must stay behind to stop them!" Hilde said with a huff as she stood up, grabbing her staff away from Thorin.

"That someone will not be you." Thorin replied, drawing his sword again and looking up to the entrance of the cave. It seemed odd that the enemy had yet to pursue – but the reason was soon discovered. An elven horn called out from above, the sound of battle running down into the darkness. After the briefest of moments, an orc corpse fell into the cave, landing at the company's feet. Thorin reached down to the arrow protruding from the orc's neck, "Elves," he said with distain as he threw the arrow down to the ground.

"I can't see where the path leads!" Dwalin called out from further into the pass, "do we follow it?"

"Follow it, of course!" came Bofur's reply. The group quickly walked away from the orc corpse, Hilde and Gandalf bringing up the rear.

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Hilde glanced to her father, hesitant to say anything with their companions so close. "Trust me, my dear," Gandalf said with a wink.


	8. An Old Friend

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

_A/N: So I've recently been thinking about a Dwalin/OC concept… probably wouldn't consider starting that until this story is complete, but I'd be interested to see who'd read a Dwalin-centered fic. I'd never really considered one before, but the idea popped into my head and I'm pretty excited about it! Let me know in reviews! :)_

_Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I'm throwing in a little complication for Hilde that might be a little unexpected, but given that this is a bit of a "slowmance," I wanted to give you guys a little something fun to read!_

_… and without further ado, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 7

The tight quarters of the rocky passage forced a slow pace as the company weaved along the path. Light filtered down from above through the narrow lip at the top of the fissure, but even that didn't help much. Hilde found herself shoved forward several times by Gloin who walked behind her, ramming her forward into Thorin's back. To his credit, the dwarven king didn't voice frustration, or appear to notice this at all.

Hilde could feel the essence of the Valar as they near the end of the passage way, and with mounting dread, Hilde spoke ahead to the king, "I know this place."

Thorin glanced back, but continued to walk along the twisted path. "Do you? Where does it lead, then?"

"You're not going to like it, I'm afraid. But at this point I fear we have no other option but to continue." Thorin frowned at this and looked to Dwalin, who had reached the end of the narrow path and stood silently, looking ahead of him into a lush valley. The group slowly made their way down several steps carved into the rock until their apparent destination was revealed to them – From behind her, Hilde heard her father approach.

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo seemed in awe of the beautiful sight before them. The home of Lord Elrond looked as though it grew from the earth. The fine shape of the buildings, the trees growing amongst the rooftops, and soft voices raised up in song could be heard from below – the effect was calming for Hilde, her father, and even their hobbit companion. Their dwarven comrades, however, seemed very ill at ease. Hilde kept silent as the muttering of her companions washed away any serenity she might hope to find in the home of Lord Elrond.

"This was your plan all along! To seek refuge with our enemy!" Thorin said in a shouted whisper to Gandalf, choosing to blame him, it seemed, rather than Hilde.

"You will find no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" Bilbo seemed to agree with her father's opinion on the matter, but Hilde worried at possible implications of Lord Elrond's knowledge of their quest.

"Surely, Mithandir," Hilde said as she walked toward her father and Thorin, "you do not believe that the elves will give this quest their blessing?"

Thorin nodded to her, satisfied with her show of support to his stance on the matter. "I agree. They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. You, Hilde, know better than most the wealth of knowledge that can be found in this place." Thorin seemed resolute to the fact that Gandalf might just be right, and he sighed heavily. Gandalf took this as a sign that he'd won this small battle. "If we are to be successful, this will have to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm." Hilde snorted in a rather unladylike way at this and turned from her father to rejoin the group.

"I suppose then," she added while walking away, "that we stall leave the talking to you, Mithandir?"

"Precisely, my dear." The narrow pathway leading down into the valley left the group exposed and uncomfortable. Several times Hilde was sure that she saw movement in the trees and along the rocky walls of the valley. It had been several hundred years since Hilde last ventured to Imladris, but she hoped that those whom she'd befriended here would offer accommodations to their company… despite her friendships with elves, she knew she was an exception to the sneering contempt that most of the first-born felt toward her mother's kin.

With weapons drawn, the dwarven company followed Gandalf into the small receiving area just below the main hall. Hilde followed at the back of the group, praying to Mahal that this didn't end poorly. Even from several feet behind him, Hilde could tell that Thorin was tense. Fili and Kili were closer to her and Hilde could sense their awe at the sights around them. She stayed close to the young heirs of Durin, all the while glancing up into the house, hoping that a friendly face would receive them.

Lindir, one of Lord Elrond's trusted servants, walked slowly down towards them, a pleasant smile on his face for Gandalf. "Mithrandir!" He had seen Hilde as well, for he also called out her, using the name she went by in the elven realms, "Angreniel!" Hilde nodded to him, returning the smile as Gandalf walked up to the elf and bowed.

"Ah! Lindir!" The two old acquaintances then spoke in softer tones that Hilde could not hear. Fili stood off to the side of the group, looking out into the valley. Hilde walked to stand beside him, smiling at the childlike look of wonder on his face.

"You've been here before?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yes, many centuries ago, though time has not dulled its beauty." The sound of an elven horn broke out then as a small hunting party of elves entered the valley on horseback. Hilde could see Lord Elrond at the head, wearing armor and wielding his sword. It alarmed Hilde slightly that the elves did not slow their pace. It seemed, though Hilde knew better than to believe it, that the elves were charging at the company.

Thorin yelled out then and the company closed ranks. Hilde was shoved into the center of the group by Fili and found herself next to a startled Bilbo as the elves circled them on horseback. Hilde was surprised by this rather rude welcome, thinking that Lord Elrond must be playing them for his own amusement, for he could clearly see that Gandalf was with them. Regardless, however, the dwarves were on edge and Hilde knew this would only spur on Thorin's distrust of Lord Elrond and the elves of Imladris.

Lord Elrond stopped his horse and greeted Gandalf warmly, as one would expect of an old friend. Hilde was more concerned, however, with how the greeting would be extended to her dwarven companions. The Lord dismounted his horse, carrying an orcish blade in his hands. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Someone, or something, must have drawn them near."

"That may have been us." was all Gandalf managed in reply before Elrond turned to the group of dwarves gathered before him. Hilde saw his gaze go almost immediately to Thorin, who had stepped forward slightly from the rest of them. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." If Elrond was put off by the gruff reply, he did not show it. He stepped closer to the dwarven king, a pleasant look still on his face.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Hilde grimaced from her place beside Bilbo. Thorin's demeanor was surely not going to gain him any friendships here. Elrond's eyes narrowed as he took in the rest of the dwarves – those eyes, however, widen in recognition as he looked upon Hilde.

"My Lady Angreniel, it has been too long since you last visited my home! I am certain that there will be many here who will be happy to see you after so long an absence." Hilde bowed her head and smiled again, not wanting to speak for fear of saying something that would further set off Thorin's already strained attitude.

"Angreniel?" Kili said from just behind her, "Why does he called you that?" Hilde glanced back toward Kili with an exasperated look on her face. Before she had a chance to reply, though, Hilde was shoved back again as Gloin raised his axe and called out loudly, "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!"

Hilde had not been paying attention to what had been said, though she highly doubted that Lord Elrond would insult anyone while they stood on the steps of his home. Gandalf settled the matter quickly, "No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food."

Hilde worked her away outside of the mass of dwarven bodies and moved to stand by her father as the rest of the company consented to the Lord's offer of food. Movement and a flash of gold to the far end of the clearing drew her attention then. Hilde smiled brightly as she took in the sight of Glorfindel, the elven warrior of Gondolin whom she had grown close to during her past stays in Imladris. The warrior had not been with Lord Elrond's hunting party, it seemed, as he stood before her in find robes of silver. His golden hair was pulled back from his face in the traditional elven way and he held his hands up in silent greeting to her.

The dwarven company had begun to make their way up the stairs leading to the mall hall and Hilde decided to stay back in order to greet her old friend properly. This intention, however, garnered the attention of Fili, who had waited for her at the base of the stairs, "Hilde, are you coming with us?"

Glancing in Fili's direction, Hilde could see several members of the company stop to see what had happened – Thorin included. "I shall be along shortly, Fili." The frown on the Prince's face matched the one the dwarven King now wore.

"I think it best if the company remains together." Thorin's words weren't said kindly. He was looking now to Glorfindel, who had walked silently across the clearing to Hilde's side. If Hilde had been a younger woman, she may found this posturing rather flattering – men fighting over a lady. However, at over 2,000 years old, she was frustrated by it.

"I do not question your judgment, Thorin. I do, however, have friends here whom I wish to speak with. I shall be along shortly." Balin had stepped in and forced Thorin to continue his trek up the stairs, though Fili remained unmoved at the bottom.

"Friends? Shall you introduce them to me? I've never met an elf." The way the Fili said this wasn't in the normal joking way that Hilde had become accustomed to hearing from the Prince. His ever present smirk was also missing. Glorfindel laughed lightly, the sounded must softer and gentler than the dwarf's.

"I have met many dwarves during the ages, young one. I am Glorfindel, friend of the Lady Angreniel." The elven lord bowed and extended his hand in a formal greeting. Fili marched over, lifting his shoulders and glancing up at Glorfindel with mild distaste on this features.

"I am Fili, Prince of Ered Luin, Heir of Durin, Nephew to Thorin Oakenshield, Friend of the Lade _Hilde_." The way the Fili said _Hilde_ spoke of his unhappiness at the current situation. Hilde rolled her eyes and stood in front of Fili, mostly blocking him from the sight of Glorfindel.

"Fili, I am not certain what you are trying to prove, but Glorfindel is a lord amongst elves, a dear friend to me, and he has done nothing to warrant your distrust. Please, go with the others – I will rejoin before dinner, I swear it." The young dwarf didn't even have the grace to look ashamed, merely nodded to Hilde as he turned and walked quickly away. The others had already entered the main hall, leaving her and Glorfindel alone in the clearing. "I am sorry, my friend. They do not look fondly on my friendships with elves."

"There is no need to apologize for them, melonnin. They worry for you, which is a good thing." Hilde smiled and grasped the elf's hand in hers. His skin was much softer and lighter than hers, not bearing the callouses and roughness that marred Hilde's hands since her first lifetime in Khazad-dum. "How long have you traveled with them?"

"To be truthful, not long at all. They have a way about them, though, that has completely captured me." Hilde watched as Glorfindel rubbed her hands with his, his fingers softly tracing the lines of her own. Her mind flew back to the times she'd shared with him before, when she'd been younger, softer of heart. She'd loved him then. Perhaps he'd loved her too, in his own way. "How have the centuries treated you, my friend?"

It was times with Glorfindel, the quiet ones, when Hilde felt distinctly dwarven. He stood a full two heads higher than she, his frame lean and long. She was narrower than the average dwarf, but still had muscle which gave her a boarder appearance than any elven woman. Compounded with the fact that she barely stood as tall as a petite human, gave Hilde a rounded appearance she did not often like. Her face did not carry many features one would expect from a dwarf – she bore a narrow nose, thin brow, and no beard – but compared to the fairness of her elven friend's features, Hilde couldn't help but feel plain.

Glorfindel's soft voice broken into her thoughts, "The centuries have been long. I find the sea calling to me much more frequently of late. I know I still have some part to play in the future here, but my time is short." Hilde looked into his face then, seeing the sorrow she knew he bore almost all of the time. This warrior had seen so much more than almost any other living being in Middle Earth.

"You would find me, before you left? To say goodbye?" Hilde regretted saying the words almost before they left her mouth, but it was too late to take them back.

"I would hope that you would sail with me to the undying lands, melonnin." His hands were on her face now, forcing her to lock eyes with him, "You are very dear to me, little one. I would not wish for you to dwell in this realm forever, surrounded by those doomed with mortality."

"I can choose mortality, should the time come. You know this." Hilde watched as the pain in Glorfindel's eyes intensified.

"But why would you choose death? Why, when you could live beside your friends until the day when the world is unmade?"

"Nothing is decided yet." Hilde's words came out too quickly, she thought, hinting that a decision might be near.

"What has happened? Why do speak now as if you would allow death to take you? You've never spoken like this before."

Hilde couldn't stop herself from telling him, though she knew it wouldn't be welcome news - "I have sworn my loyalty to the line of Durin. I shall share their fate."

Glorfindel moved away from Hilde with a swiftness she'd forgotten he possessed, appearing as though she'd struck him. "What?" His voice was low, shock evident in his face, "Do you love him? That dwarf? That Prince of Ered Luin?"

"It is not to him that I have sworn my loyalty, though Fili and his brother are dear to me."

Glorfindel came close to her again, his eyes locked with hers, his hands coming to her shoulders. "Tell me, Angreniel, to whom is it that your heart is given? Who stole it from me?"

It was Hilde that stepped back then, a frown immediately on her features. "Do not claim to own my heart, Glorfindel! I tried to give it to you and you refused to take it! That was over a thousand years ago and time has changed us – we are mere friends now."

They stood, several feet apart, looking at each other with fear, anger, and hurt mirrored on their faces. "Please, mellonnin, tell me who." Glorfindel's whisper barely reached Hilde's ears.

She turned then to walk away, nearing the steps that her friends had climbed mere minutes before. When reached the base, she turned around and saw Glorfindel facing away from her, his hands clasped behind his back. The sun was setting and the golden glow of his hair was magnified by the last rays of light falling into the valley. "It wasn't even until now that I knew I'd given my heart away again, my friend. His name is Thorin, and it is likely that he will throw my heart away just as you did. Only this time, I'm not sure I can survive the heartbreak."

* * *

_A/N: Well? Thoughts? I hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	9. Cirth Isil

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - Tolkien gets all the credit._

_A/N: I decided to post my Dwalin/OC idea while it was fresh in my mind… and I'm glad I did! It's receiving such a great response! It's definitely nothing like this story, but I'd still love to have you check it out! You can find it on my profile, titled 'His Little Flower'_

_The result of that, was, a bit of writer's block with this story – so sorry for the delay! :)_

* * *

Chapter 8

Dinner was over by the time that Hilde rejoined the company. Emotionally, she was raw and uncomfortable and ready to hide away for a few years - well away from the complications of elves and dwarves. Peace was, however, not to be hers quite yet. She was summoned to Lord Elrond's study to join her father, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo. Discussions over the map were already underway – "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map!" Her father's voice sounded abundantly frustrated already, which wasn't a comforting thought.

"Our business is no concern of elves," was Thorin's gruff response. The group stood in an almost circle in the elven Lord's massive library. Elrond's circlet glittered in the moonlight, making the rest of the room's occupants look rather dull by comparison. Balin, the wise but suspicious dwarf who so often was the picture of calm, stood pacing just behind Thorin. "The map is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall!" Gandalf's words came out like a sigh as he turned to look at Hilde. She neared the group slowly, hoping that her sudden change in appearance wouldn't be off-putting to her dwarven companions. She'd taken time to bathe and now stood before them in an elven dress, her hair set free from most of her normal braids and now was flowing down her shoulders in waves. "My dear, surely you can see the wisdom in this? Talk some sense into your king!"

Hilde glanced toward Thorin and Balin, seeing their looks of suspicion now directed toward her. "You stand before one of the few people in Middle Earth who might be able to help us with the map. If he can see through the map's secrets, I should be able to read any ancient dwarven text that is revealed." Gandalf seemed pleased by her words and Lord Elrond's face belied his concern on what could possibly be contained in the map they all discussed.

"Show it to Lord Elrond!" Gandalf's patience had clearly worn thin.

Thorin kept eye contact with Hilde as he reached into his coat and pulled out the map. Balin's reaction was immediate, "Thorin! No!" The dwarf king still looked only at Hilde as he handed the map over to Elrond. Hilde couldn't look away, captured once again in Thorin's gaze. Her sudden awareness of the feelings she had toward him made the look more important than similar ones in the past.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond's voice broke the look, drawing all attention in the room to him. Elrond's brown was furrowed in concern and Hilde worried that, knowing their intent, Elrond would refuse to help them.

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf had an answer to everything, it seemed, "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text." Gandalf looked to Hilde then, "Hilde still reads ancient dwarven, but neither of us was able to decipher the purpose of the map."

"Cirth isil," was all Lord Elrond said for a moment as he held the map up to the light. He turned the parchment from side to side, looking at it from several different angles.

"Moon runes, of course. An easy thing to miss." Hilde shook her head at her father's commentary. This wasn't necessarily a good sign.

"But cirth isil can only be read under a moon of the shape and season in which they were written, Gandalf. We might not be able to view the hidden contents of the map for some time." Thorin's concerned gaze returned to Hilde as she said this.

"Can you read them?" He asked, his voice rough with hope. Hilde looked to Elrond, who had turned back to the small group. Only he would be able to answer that question.

"These ruins," Lord Elrond began, "Were written on a mid-summer's eave under the light of crescent moon nearly 200 years ago."

"Then all is not lost!" Hilde responded excitedly. Looking directly to Thorin, "The crescent moon will be upon us in only a few days. With Lord Elrond's help, I should be able to read them."

The elf in question still held the map as he walked to stand before the dwarven king. "It seems you were meant to come to Rivendell, Thorin Oakenshield. Fate is with you."

With several days to wait, it was agreed that the dwarves would rest amongst the elves of Rivendell until the map could be read. The rowdy company was settled in a small courtyard, luckily (and perhaps purposefully) separated away from many of the elven inhabitants of Elrond's home. Gandalf would be staying in the main house, while Hilde had opted to remain with the dwarves.

"Why do you dress like an elf, Hilde?" Kili had asked when she had returned to the group. Many of the dwarves looked to her then, some blushing at the sight of the dress. While Hilde did not hide her shape under normal circumstances, her travel clothes were thick and loose in some places, conveniently covering her chest, waist, and hips. This dress hid none of those things.

"We are in an elven city, Kili, and my clothes were filthy. I will only be in this dress until my other things are cleaned." Hilde could see Fili on the other side of the small courtyard. He hadn't come to join her as he normally would have and Hilde was sure this was due to the confrontation with Glorfindel. She regretted that he had been a part of that.

"Well, you certainly look lovely!" Kili's remarks earn a few agreeable grunts from some of the others and Hilde was sure that she might blush if the attention wasn't turned away from her. Today had been emotionally taxing and it wouldn't do her any good to have a dozen dwarves telling her she looked pretty.

Thorin quickly put an end to all other conversation as he explained the plan for the map. Balin still seemed uncomfortable with the idea of Lord Elrond reading the map and Dwalin was of the same mind, "Surely Hilde can read the map without the elf's help? We know when to read it now!"

"Unfortunately I cannot. Cirth isil require a special stone for the ruins to be revealed, and the only person I know in this part of Middle Earth in possession of such a stone is Lord Elrond." Dwalin's frown made it clear that he wasn't happy with that answer.

"Enough!" Thorin's voice wasn't raised, but it was clear he wasn't happy with the situation either, "Hilde, come, we need to talk. The rest of you should sleep. We won't have much time for rest after this."

Kili smiled to her as he walked over to his brother and their bedrolls. She noted that her things had been moved and placed between theirs, along with her bedroll, so there was some hope that Fili wasn't too upset with her. Thorin now stood at the side of the clearing, his face turned away of her as she walked toward him. Once she was close enough to almost touch him, he walked away without a word.

The evening was fully upon the valley now, but soft light could be seen along the paths of what Hilde knew to be the eastern garden. The sounds of the surrounding waterfalls nearly drowned out the sound of Thorin's heavy footfalls as the pair navigated the walkway for several minutes. One the sounds of the company we long gone behind them, Thorin slowed and turned to Hilde with an unreadable expression.

"What would you like to discuss, Thorin?"

His eyes were incredibly blue in low light. "I'm not exactly sure. I feel that things are changing between you and the rest of the company, so I think it best that you fully explain your intentions to me. They have begun to trust you and I need to know that this trust is earned."

"My intentions are as they always have been – to help you." Thorin gaze was sweeping over her in a way that she wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"You look as though you fit in here, with these elves. Why would want to travel through mountains and wastelands with us when you could live here in comfort. With your friends." Hilde didn't like where this was going, so she stepped closer to the king and locked eyes with him once again.

"I would leave this place and never return if you asked it of me. I would follow you, Thorin Oakenshield, and forsake these friends."

"Why?" His voice, that smooth and deep sound that had affected her so acutely since that night at Bag End, was even softer now. How she chose to continue this conversation was incredibly important and could have far reaching implications, but Hilde was no child, nor was she a coward.

"I would follow you because I have faith in you as a leader for our people. I would follow you because I believe that the dwarves of Erebor deserve to win back the home that was taken from them. I would follow you because I couldn't endure leaving you." Being so close, Hilde could see the few grey hairs that were usually hidden in Thorin's closely trimmed beard. His skin was dark, the result of many days travel in the sun, and his eyes that held the smallest flecks of green within a sea of dark blue, mesmerized her all the more at such a small distance.

Thorin's breaths were coming faster now, his mouth open and his chest heaving. He didn't say anything, so Hilde continued, "If I were leave you now, I would regret it forever."

"Speak plainly, Hilde of Khazad-dum. Why would you regret it?" He was looking all over her now, at her mouth and her hair and her hands, which now were clutched together just below her chest.

"I would regret it because I care for you." Thorin's brow furrowed, his chest heaving more as he stepped even closer, forcing Hilde's hands to flatten on his chest.

"How do you care for me?" The roughness of Thorin's voice was different, graveled, like stone.

"As a woman cares for a man. As an elleth cares for an ellon." Hilde felt his gasp rather than hearing it, and before she realized what was happening, Thorin's lips were on hers. He lacked any form of subtlety and attacked her mouth with an almost violent passion. The embrace left her breathless and dizzy, air impossible to drag into her lungs given the strength of Thorin's hold on her. His beard was rough on her chin, his tongue bold in her mouth, his hands daring on her back, shoulders and bottom.

When they finally pulled away, Hilde was gasping. Thorin's look was smug, a sign that he was well aware of the impact the kiss had on her, "What? Have you never been properly kissed by a dwarf, my lady?" Hilde laughed and moved forward again, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching in to kiss him again. This time Hilde was better prepared for Thorin's vicious lust, but was no less moved by it. She surely would never get used to kisses like these.

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss?" Hilde asked, quite a while later.

"No, I think that about covers it."

* * *

_A/N: One prologue, 8 chapters, and 20,000 words later – their first kiss! I hope it was worth the wait._


End file.
